deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rufus Crabmiser vs Cameron Corduroy
Rufus Crabmiser vs Cameron Corduroy is a death battle, pitting Rufus from The Boondocks against''' Cameron Corduroy in a battle to the death. Description Total Drama Island vs Boondocks a battle for the superior intelligent member of they're team. Interlude Leo: Two intelligent fighters. Hannah: That have unique weapons, abilities, and powers. Leo: Rufus Crabmiser the flying guillotine man. Hannah: Cameron Corduroy the boy in armor. Maddie: And its up to us to figure out who will win in a death battle. Rufus ''Hannah: Rufus the flying guillotine man met Esmeralda Gripenasty, George Pistofferson, and Stickmeaner at a retirement home. At first they each hated each other but decided they hated everyone else more forming the ''Hateocracy. Maddie: The Hateocracy caused trouble for everyone until they were kicked out of the retirement home and went they're separate ways. Hannah: Rufus is the most intelligent member and the most level handed. Maddie: Rufus is a long range fighter but can hand to hand up close if needed. But he mostly uses his guillotine for range attacks. Hannah: He uses his guillotine to block attacks and cut straight through opponents. Maddie: He has impressive feats and skills like cutting through wood. Killing Bushido Brown and much more. Hannah: Guillotine go 60-70 miles per hour just to cut a human head off for Rufus to cut through Bushido Brown's neck in a second means he would have to be cutting at that exact speed or higher. Hannah: He doesn't even get tired from throwing it at 60-70 miles per hour each fight and he throws it a lot in battle. Maddie: He can use this guillotine for far, mid, and close range attacks he prefers to use it for far but can still use it up close if needed. Maddie: He also can use it in hand to hand combat by using it like a shield to block attacks. Hannah: Rufus also uses it to entangle people. Maddie: In speed he was able to block Bushido Brown attacks knowing Bushido Brown can react to speeds in the range of 60-70 miles per hour he is near or at this range. Hannah: Rufus has also shown the ability to also think fast in a fight making plans right off the bat. Maddie: He also has great aim if his targets didn't move he would hit each of them the first time without trouble. Hannah: But like everyone he has his weaknesses. Maddie: He is horrible at aiming at fast and agile targets and he isn't that durable. Cameron Jay: '''Cameron Corduroy Wilkins was a camper, and one of the finalists of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, as a member of the Mutant Maggots. He returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars, originally as a member of the Heroic Hamsters but was switched to the Villainous Vultures in Moon Madness. Leo: Because he lived most of his life in a bubble he is one of the most physically weakest members in Total Drama Island. Jay: While he is physically weak he makes up for that with his intelligence and robot suit. Leo: While he is physically weak compared to others in the verse he still is strong. Leo: He was able to burst out of spider web and those things are stronger than steel. Leo: He even was able to knock a giant spider off its on web by jumping on it. Leo: For durability he survived being thrown into a land mine and those things can blow up tanks. Leo: Meaning he can survive the force of a tank explosion. Jay: Now for his robot suit. Jay: With his robot suit he has more ability's, powers, and feats. Leo: He sent a giant cockroach flying through a large arena with no trouble. Jay: And even did the same to a giant crocodile. Leo: The heaviest crocodile weighs 2,370 lbs now think about that but times about 3 seeing how large that crocodile is compared to normal crocodiles. Jay: He also was able to lift open a giant crocodiles jaw and they're able to bite with the force of 3,700 pounds meaning he can lift 3,700 pounds. Leo: On top of his lifting strength''' and striking strength he has his powers and ability's. Jay: Energy blast Flight Making something or someone a magnet. Aim Finding weak spots Leo: While his robot suit can endure a lot it can still be taken down if it takes enough hits. Jay: And without his robot suit he wouldn't be that strong. Rules Both fighters start 100 meters away from each other. Winner by death or KO of the other fighter. Fight takes place in the streets. Cameron gets his robot armor from the start. Both are blood lusted. Death battle Returning home after winning a million dollars. Cameron walked down the dark street no one can be seen. The silver case shined in the moon light catching the eye of an old man. He had another suit case in his other hand a brown one but not shiny. Cameron kept walking until he had the feeling of someone watching him. He turned around and saw no one at all. "Hello is anyone there?" said Cameron. A spinning sharp guillotine flew at Cameron. Cameron dropped the brown suit case and used his silver suit case to block it. "Faster than I thought you would be" said Rufus Crabmiser. "I'm going to be taking that million dollar suit case you have." said Rufus. "So you might as well give it to me unless you want to be beheaded." Rufus said. Rufus flung his guillotine straight at Cameron but Cameron slammed his other suit case into the ground. After that Cameron was encased in armor. "So your not going to give the case up. Good luck getting out of here with your life" said Rufus. '''FIGHT Cameron strikes first pointing his hand at Rufus shooting blast of energy. Rufus spinned his guillotine blocking the blast and then entangled Cameron. With might he swung his hands sending Cameron flying far. Cameron activated his rocket shoes dashing at Rufus. Cameron crashed into Rufus making Rufus fall. Rufus pushed Cameron off of him and followed up with a punch. Rufus grabbed his guillotine and put it on his hand. Rufus started assaulting Cameron with punches. Cameron tried firing back but kept getting hit. Rufus then uppercut ted Cameron into the air. Rufus then used his guillotine to grappled Cameron in the air and swung him to the ground. Rufus repeated this until Cameron aimed his hand at him and blast him with a energy blast. The shot made Rufus tumble back releasing his grip on the guillotine. Cameron flew to the ground at the same time blasting Rufus. Rufus ducked and grabbed his guillotine. Rufus swung the guillotine at Cameron. The blade did enough damage to get Cameron to 90% Cameron aimed and fired 7 energy blast. This time Rufus tried to block them but they ended up exploding sending him tumbling back. Rufus got back to his feet holding his guillotine. Rufus aimed his guillotine at a building behind Cameron and threw it hard. Cameron dodged it and flew at Rufus. In an instant Rufus pulled the guillotine back hitting Cameron. 86% He then threw it back again but this time entangling Cameron pulling him towards him self. And punching him following with guillotine punch. Cameron got back to his feet trying to throw a punch but Rufus blocked with his fist and, used the guillotine to cut Cameron up close. Cameron threw another punch but this time he fired a energy blast with the punch. The force of the punch caused Rufus to be propelled over buildings landing on his back. Cameron glided over to him and shot more energy blast. Rufus grabbed his guillotine spinning it in the air repelling the balls of energy. Each energy beam flew at Cameron before Cameron had the chance to get out of the way Rufus used his guillotine to keep him in place. Each energy beam connected with Cameron's but taking him to 80% "I can't keep fighting like this I will tackle him head on." said Cameron. With blinding speed Cameron activated is rocket boots heading straight for Rufus. Cameron also used energy blast for more momentum. Before Rufus could react Cameron rushed past him causing wind gust to form. Rufus was getting hit by Cameron's energy blast while he was in the wind gust behind Cameron. Cameron then came to an abrupt stop as everything behind him was propelled forward. Rufus slammed into a wall with enough force to crack it. Rufus recovered from the blow and grabbed for his guillotine. "Now I-" Rufus was cut off when he noticed his guillotine wasn't there. "Damn it where is it!" screamed Rufus. "Without that guillotine of yours you won't be able to do much." said Cameron. With that being said Cameron rushed at Rufus at the same time firing energy blast. Rufus rolled out of the way and tried punching Cameron but Cameron flew past him. Cameron then used the wall behind Rufus to back flip off of it and use his rocket boots to burn Rufus. The boost connected with Rufus flinging him through buildings. 'I need to get my guillotine back" said Rufus. Rufus quickly sprinted back to the arena punching Cameron. The punch knocked Cameron over giving Rufus the chance to run back the way his guillotine was. 79% Cameron dashed after him trying to get to him before he got his guillotine. As Cameron was about to catch up Rufus quickly jumped down rolling and grabbed his guillotine. Both were now in a open field. Rufus had his guillotine and Cameron was combat ready. Rufus swung his guillotine as Cameron ducked then fired bolts of energy. Rufus brought his guillotine back batting away each bolt then sending it back at Cameron. Cameron used a energy blast to deflect the guillotine but was caught off guard by Rufus punching him. 78% "Did he get faster?!?!" Cameron thought. With no hesitation Rufus unleashed a storm of punches Each punch connected with Cameron's armor. 77% 76% 75% 74% 73% 72% 71% 70% Rufus then ended it with a upper-cup larger than a Tiger. Cameron was launched into the air Rufus took advantage of this by grabbing him with his guillotine. With high speed Rufus spinned in a circle causing gust of wind to form. Rufus then catapulted Cameron into the ground. 50% Cameron created a massive crater in the ground. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies